


It Started With a Dream, and Ended With a Promise

by Right___Meow



Category: Free!
Genre: And Rin, Basically a fic in which Makoto is having an errotic dream about Rin, Implied SouHaru - Freeform, M/M, Sousuke and Haru are also present, being the good friend that he is, sneaks into his room to help take care of him XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Right___Meow/pseuds/Right___Meow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I heard you calling out my name.”  Rin’s voice rang into the cold air with clear distinction.</p><p>The red-head leaned in closer—his lips brushing against Makoto’s lobe, as his hot breathe tickled the sensitive skin.  “Your voice sounded so desperate for me…I couldn’t stay away.”</p><p>“So tell me…”  Rin coyly reached a hand underneath the sheets to grip at Makoto’s girth.  “What exactly was I <em>doing</em> in this dream of yours that had you crying out my name like <em><strong>that? </strong></em>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With a Dream, and Ended With a Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otp_tears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otp_tears/gifts).



> After months of trying to suppress my MakoRin feels, my subconscious fought back and blessed me with my first Free! smut dream XD
> 
> Right after I woke up, I left a detailed account of it for my dear friend Hayley AKA otp_tears, who greatly insisted I turn my dream into a fanfic—that being said, below are the results of said dream/encouragement X3

The sensation of someone shuffling next to him on the bed, accompanied by a soft, warm breath lapping at his exposed skin, stirred Makoto from his deep slumber.

He slowly lifted his arms overhead, as he allowed the tendons and joints of his muscular body to stretch and stir back into a state of consciousness. A slight groan slipped past Makoto's lips as he relaxed against the sheets. 

Feeling the side of the mattress begin to sink, Makoto groggily rubbed at the corner of his eyes as he peered at the once-empty space next to his naked frame. Through lidded eyes, the blurry image of a nude Rin, stroking himself, gradually came into view.

“R- _Rin!?_ ” Makoto flailed against the strewn sheets in shock.

The red-head flashed his bedmate a wicked expression—his crooked smile sending a jolt of electricity through Makoto’s spine.

“W-What are you doing here!? Why are you _naked!?_ ”

Rin appeared unfazed by Makoto’s startled state. He knew he shouldn’t tease his friend, especially after having just been caught in his current position, but the adorably flustered expression etched onto Makoto’s handsome face was _far_ too alluring to simply leave alone.

“I heard you calling out my name.” Rin’s voice rang into the cold air with clear distinction.

“I—I did?”

_Could I really have been dreaming about Rin?_

Makoto quickly glanced at his lower half, only to be greeted by his hardened cock, standing fully erect against his stomach.

If he had to guess based off of the engorged size of his thick length, the answer to that question was pretty clear.

_Okay, it was **definitely** about Rin... _

“You did—after the sixth time, I figured I should come check on you.”

The complexion of Makoto’s skin quickly turned to match the vibrant shade of Rin’s hair. 

The red-head leaned in closer—his lips brushing against Makoto’s lobe, as his hot breathe tickled the sensitive skin. “Your voice sounded so desperate for me…I couldn’t stay away.”

Makoto instantly felt his body burn in a combination of embarrassment and desire.

“So tell me…” Rin coyly reached a hand underneath the sheets to grip at Makoto’s girth. “What exactly was I _doing_ in this dream of yours that had you crying out my name like _**that?**_ ” Rin teasingly began sliding his hand along the length of Makoto’s shaft.

“W-wait, Rin! Haru and Sousuke are next door, so we shouldn’t be—”

“I don’t give a damn about that.” Rin’s words abruptly ended Makoto’s feeble attempt at diffusing their heated situation. 

Truth be told, Rin had caught Sousuke following Haru into his bedroom an hour earlier, and knew without an ounce of a doubt that the two were far too preoccupied to give note to any sounds being emitted from the guest room.

And even if the two _had_ been sleeping soundly next door, it wouldn’t have stopped Rin from rushing to Makoto’s side at the sound of his name slipping past the enticingly kissable lips of his childhood crush.

“Right now it’s about you and me—no one else.” Rin’s voice was laced with a combination of trepidation and lust—his eyes fiercely focused on Makoto’s as he spoke.

“I know what I want, Makoto—I’ve known for a long time.” Rin tightened his grip around the taller boy’s length in affirmation to his words. “So the question now, is what do _**you**_ want?”

“What do…I want?” Makoto met Rin’s gaze with apprehension, as he contemplated how honest of an answer he should give.

Thinking back to when he had confided in Haru about his feelings for Rin, his best friend had advised, “Sometimes actions speak louder than words—especially with someone like Rin, who gets caught up in grand, cheesy gestures…”

A small smile crept along Makoto’s lips at the memory. Finding his resolve, his hand tentatively made contact with Rin’s shaft—his fingers lightly brushing over the tender skin in a combination of curiosity and affection. He gently dragged his fingertips along the tip, before dipping into the head’s divot and soaking his fingers in pre-cum. Rin threw his head back against the mattress as he released a low, needy groan of approval.

  


They had only touched each other once before—during Rin’s last visit to Tokyo, he and Haru had inevitably ended up in another one of their rivalry bits, and had even managed to drag Makoto and Sousuke into their face-off. Somehow, it had ended in a drinking competition between the four. Makoto proved to have a rather low tolerance for alcohol, as Haru and Sousuke wisely decided to cut him off after his fourth beer. Rin had put on a brave-face, until his sixth beer resulted in him becoming very familiar with the inside of Haru’s toilet. And while Sousuke had certainly put up a valiant fight, Haru proved to have yet another talent: the stoic boy had continued to effortlessly consume alcohol as if it were water. It wasn’t until Haru’s seventh beer that his bright-blue orbs became slightly glazed over as a faint blush surfaced along his cheeks. Sousuke unwillingly conceded after inadvertently drinking himself into a stupor, and falling asleep under Haru’s kotatsu.

After claiming his victory, Haru cooked a plate of mackerel for both Rin and Makoto in hopes of eliminating the chances of them waking up the next morning with a hangover. While the two were preoccupied eating, Haru carefully encompassed Sousuke in a large blanket, and left a glass of water and a spare change of clothes next to his sleeping frame. Once he was certain Sousuke would be able to sleep comfortably through the night, Haru offered Makoto his bedroom, and Rin the guest room.

“I want to make sure Sousuke doesn’t wake up and soil any of my belongings, so I’ll sleep on the couch.”

A knowing, teasing grin stretched along Rin’s lips—revealing his sharp teeth. “You didn’t _have_ to give him your favorite blanket, you know—why didn’t you just give him the ratty one you usually lend me?” 

Haru turned his head aside, his lips turning into a pout. “Shut up. Be grateful I cook for you and give you a place to stay when you’re here.” 

At that, Rin laughed and began to stumble towards the guest bedroom—grabbing onto Makoto’s wrist to tug him along as he started to retreat down the hallway. “Fine, fine…we’ll get out of your hair, then.” 

Makoto slowly came to his senses as Rin dragged him past Haru’s room, and continued on towards the guest bedroom.

“W—wait! But Rin, I thought I was sleeping in Haru’s room?” Makoto’s double vision left him unable to determine which Rin he was seeing was the real one, and which was the result of the high contents of alcohol he had consumed.

“You really wanna sleep in there with all those Iwatobi posters and figurines? I’d be too creeped out to sleep in a room with all that junk!”

“I mean—sure, it’s a little weird, but—”

“So why not sleep with me, instead?” Rin turned his gaze to meet Makoto’s—his eyes shone with a sight Makoto had never seen before. For some reason, seeing the desperate and unguarded expression on Rin’s face left Makoto incapable of rejecting his proposal. 

“A-alright…if you’re sure, I guess it’s okay…”

Makoto’s memory served hazy as he failed to remember how exactly the two had ended up on top of one another—however, he did recall with great detail the way Rin’s face flushed as he gazed at Makoto for acceptance and release.

He could still feel the pointed edges of Rin’s sharp teeth clamping onto his shoulder as he attempted to muffle his moans—desperately trying not to wake their best friends, or risk being caught in their current position.

He could still hear the euphoric gasp that escaped Rin’s captivating pink lips when he threw his head back against the pillow as he came into Makoto’s hand.

He could still remember how it felt to hold Rin in his arms till the morning light scattered through the blinds, and stirred them awake.

  


Fondly thinking back on their first encounter together, Makoto knew that he would give _anything_ to experience those intimate sensations with Rin again. 

With a newfound sense of conviction, Makoto wrapped his hand around Rin’s cock, as he began to slowly pump at the sleek length. A wanton moan slipped past Rin’s lips as his eyelids fluttered shut. 

The slick sound of Makoto thoroughly working Rin’s dripping cock resonated throughout the room. Once Rin recovered from the initial shock of how phenomenal Makoto’s large, strong hand felt against his most sensitive area, he quickly became aware that he had stopped giving Makoto’s impressive girth the attention it so desperately needed. 

Making sure to captivate Makoto’s gaze, Rin tantalizingly ran a hand down Makoto’s stern chest, and across his chiseled abs, before dipping below his pelvic muscle, and stroking his inner thigh.

“Aaahh! _**Rin…**_ ” Makoto bit his bottom lip to keep himself from mewling like a sex-crazed kitten. Rin had always assumed Makoto was the type to become overly-stimulated by the touch of another—and sure enough, his inner thighs proved to be a _**very**_ sensitive area to explore.

Rin proceeded to bring his free hand towards his mouth, as he seductively licked and sucked on each individual finger, one-by-one. Makoto watched on with dilated pupils—his heartbeat painfully accelerating from taking in the suggestive sight. Rin proceeded to massage and grope at the muscular tendons and skin of Makoto’s thighs as he continued to work each of his fingers in and out of his wet mouth.

Rin couldn’t hide his smirk as he watched Makoto’s impressive length twitch every time he drove a finger past his lips. Once Makoto appeared as if he’d begin whimpering at how mesmerizing and alluring the sight of Rin working and sucking himself proved to be, Rin purposely made a popping sound as he withdrew his fingers from his mouth, and coyly moved them to trace along the side of Makoto’s neglected cock, before capturing the massive shaft in a possessive grasp.

Makoto gasped at the sudden warmth Rin’s hand brought to his swollen girth. He could feel Rin’s hot breath lapping against the side of his face as the red-head shuffled closer towards the taller boy. The two continued to work each other’s aching lengths, while attempting to keep their moans and pants contained to the small space shared between them. In response to several flicks of Makoto’s wrist, Rin stuffed a handful of the sheets into his mouth, and harshly clamped his jaw in order to keep from waking up the entire apartment complex.

Determined to take revenge for the way Makoto had caused him to completely unravel beneath his touch, Rin teasingly trailed a finger down the prominent vein of Makoto’s cock, before taking a hold of his swollen sack, and giving it a tight squeeze.

Makoto instantly buried his face into the pillow as he released a low hiss. 

“You like that, Makoto?”

“Mmhmm…” Makoto made a weak attempt of keeping his composure as he failed to formulate a coherent response to Rin’s titillation.

“Do you like the way my hands feel against your big, hard, cock?”

Makoto whimpered into the pillow as he struggled to retain any sense of dignity or self-restraint under Rin’s incessant touches and provocations.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about it, you know…”

Makoto slowly turned his head to send Rin a questioning glance.

“Ever since that night during my last visit…I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”

Rin’s hand slowed to a tender, intimate pace along Makoto’s shaft.

“The way you moved on top of me...how smooth and warm your hands felt…the way your lips perfectly fit against mine…that aroused look on your face…” Rin subconsciously licked his lips as he began rapidly and desperately working Makoto’s length, as he recalled their shared night of intimacy.

"You've thought about it too—haven't you?"

Makoto turned his head so that the pillow muffled his voice and hid his crimson cheeks.

"Have you touched yourself since then thinking about it? Did you imagine me lying beneath you?"

The way Makoto's cock twitched in Rin's hand gave him an irrefutable answer. 

Rin continued to work at Makoto's impressive girth—his words turning the taller boy into a disheveled mess as he recklessly bucked his hips into Rin's hand.

"I want to know what you taste like...ever since that time, there’s nothing I've craved more than you.”

Makoto's eyelids flew open as he stared in half-panic, half-arousal, at the red-head now seated on top of him.

"I know we were drunk, but everything about that night was perfect. **_You_** were perfect." Rin's cheeks flushed at hearing how transparently honest and vulnerable his words sounded. "What I mean is, I don't want to hold back this time...I want to taste you and make you feel good.” 

Rin glanced down at Makoto with a breathtakingly beautiful plea for approval. “So...can I?" 

"I—I mean, umm..." Makoto’s brain seemed to short-circuit at Rin’s request—he couldn't believe this was happening. He had liked Rin ever since he was a pre-teen, so his response should be simple…

However, it was because of his deeply rooted feelings that he couldn't give a quick, direct reply. He cared about Rin. _**Really**_ cared about him. So much so, he never wanted to do anything that would make Rin feel pressured or uncomfortable. He didn't want Rin to think that he had to do something like this in order to receive Makoto's love or approval. 

He had already won that years ago.

"I want to do this, Makoto. You know I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to." Rin carefully observed the array of emotions that swam through his crush's kind eyes. Makoto smiled at the red-head, elated that Rin had been able to easily decipher his concerns and ease his worries.

"Okay, Rin...as long as it's what you want, then I'm okay with it..."

Rin flashed the taller boy a crooked grin, before dipping his head to the base of Makoto's cock.

Makoto watched with wide, curious eyes as Rin peered up at him innocently, before bringing his tongue to the base of Makoto’s shaft, and slowly trailing it up to the tip—never taking his eyes off of Makoto’s—as he wrapped his lips around the head, and gave it a harsh suck.

Makoto hissed as he tried to retain his composure. The youthful and innocent glow radiating from Rin’s face as he happily licked and slurped at his cock should be illegal—Makoto questioned how much longer he would last under the toying and playful roll of Rin’s tongue.

After a particularly harsh suck at the head of his cock, Rin lifted his head to flash Makoto a gratuitous smile, before sweeping his tongue along his swollen lips. 

“Just like I thought—tastes sweet.”

Makoto slapped a hand over his face in embarrassment as he groaned in disbelief. How did Rin get off making such crude comments!? Makoto felt as if he was going to spontaneously combust as a result of the shorter boy’s relentless teasing.

Rin chuckled at his crush’s bashfulness. The red-head figured he’d tortured Makoto long enough, and that he was well-deserving of a reward for putting up with Rin's coy and brash behavior.

Rin lowered his head as he opened his mouth wide in preparation of capturing as much of Makoto’s cock as it would allow. Slowly, he descended onto the massive girth. Makoto released an unadulterated groan as he felt himself become encapsulated by the slick, tight heat of Rin’s mouth.

“R—Rin… _ **so good**_ …you feel, _ngh!_ ”

Makoto’s words were cut short as Rin began to bob his head along Makoto’s shaft.

An overwhelming sensation of arousal consumed Makoto’s being as he took in the sight of saliva and pre-cum spilling from the corners of Rin’s lips as he continued to work more of Makoto into his welcoming heat—like it was his favorite dessert that he couldn’t get enough of—a treat that he wanted to consume and taste until he physically couldn’t take anymore. 

Makoto tenderly reached out to wipe away at a few tears that had bridged at the corners of Rin’s eyes—the red-head was beginning to feel a slight discomfort from his mouth being stretched impossibly wide in order to accommodate all of Makoto’s thickness.

Rin slowly opened his eyes to check if Makoto was enjoying the feel of his mouth wrapped tightly around his member. The sheer and utter look of pleasure beautifully painted onto Makoto’s flushed face instantly reassured the red-head, and helped him to ignore the way the edges of his lips burned from the strain of taking in all that Makoto had to offer.

Rin continued to slurp and occasionally suck on the hard muscle that had made its home inside of his soft, wet mouth. He felt he was being rewarded for his efforts every time Makoto’s cock twitched after a particularly harsh suck or flick of his tongue.

Sensing Makoto was nearing his orgasm, Rin reached down to take ahold of his own leaking erection—matching the pace of his strokes to the bobbing of his head.

Rin’s unrelenting efforts to push Makoto to the peak of his orgasm were proving successful, as he forced as much of Makoto’s girth into his mouth as he physically could, before humming against the sensitive skin.

“ **Haaah!!** Rin, that’s… _mmm!_ ” Makoto’s chest rose heavily as he began panting from the over-stimulation of being sucked off while receiving vibrations against his aching erection.

Rin proceeded to stuff himself with Makoto’s cock until the tip was colliding with the back of his throat—causing him to slightly asphyxiate. Nearing his climax, Makoto began to roll his hips into Rin’s mouth—desperate to become enraptured in the alluring wet heat of his partner’s lips.

Rin allowed Makoto to abuse his hole as his pace quickened—his gasps and moans of pleasure filling the void as Rin stroked himself harder in preparation.

_I want to cum with Makoto._  
_I want us to feel connected._

With a tight squeeze around his flushed length at the same time Makoto took a final plunge into his willing mouth, the two came harshly. Makoto was unable to retain his cries of ecstasy as the peak of his orgasm rattled him to the core, and left him drowning in an awe-consuming euphoria of bliss.

Rin valiantly swallowed as much of Makoto’s orgasm as he could manage—careful to avoid choking on the load of thick, creamy substance that now dripped from his lips.

Breathing still erratic and limbs numb from the intensity of his orgasm, Makoto forced himself onto his elbows, before utilizing his night shirt to tenderly wipe away the remnants of their love making from Rin’s mouth, stomach, and hands.

“You’re amazing, Rin…” 

The red-head’s cheeks instantly crimsoned. Feeling embarrassed by the genuineness of Makoto’s words, he turned his head aside as his lips frowned into a disagreeable pout.

“I didn’t really do anything…I was just being a good friend by coming to check on you after hearing you call my name…”

Makoto chuckled lightly. “Is that so? Well then you deserve a gold medal in **both** swimming _and_ friendship.” A mischievous smirk slowly crept along Rin’s lips as he turned to meet Makoto’s gaze. The two broke into laughter the instant their eyes met.

Makoto smiled dreamily as he signaled for the red-head to shift closer so that the two could lay side-by-side. Rin obliged without hesitation—eagerly maneuvering his body closer, before nestling into the nook of Makoto’s shoulder.

For several moments, the two remained quietly at peace as Makoto lovingly ran his hand through Rin’s silky hair. Rin nuzzled against Makoto’s chest as he released a sigh of contentment. 

Before long, Makoto’s sense of awareness returned, as the reality of what had transpired between the two caught up with his thoughts and weighed heavily on his mind—leaving him incapable of continuing their silence.

"Umm...while I'm really happy about everything, I'm curious—I mean, what provoked you to come over and do… _ **that,**_ instead of just waking me up?"

Rin shifted to rest his chin against Makoto’s sturdy chest, before lifting his gaze to meet Makoto’s curious one. “I always wanted to do that with you, Makoto.” 

A far-off expression flitted through Rin’s vibrant gaze, before settling into a look of determination. “But I don’t want it to be like last time—I don’t want us to go back to normal tomorrow and pretend like nothing ever happened.” 

Rin’s voice wavered as he tried not to choke on his words. “You can’t give me a taste of heaven and expect me not to want more, Makoto!”

Makoto’s bright green eyes immediately softened under Rin’s anxious and intense stare. “ _Rin…_ ”

Makoto’s gentle, reassuring voice seemed to coo the panicked red-head—his shoulders instantly relaxing and his gaze softening. 

“You really sound like a hopeless romantic, you know that?” A youthful giggle slipped past Makoto’s lips, causing Rin’s cheeks to dust a faint shade of pink.

“W— _What!_? I am not! I’m just calling you out for giving me the best feeling in the world and then leaving me high and dry for five months!”

Makoto’s eyes widened in surprise. “W—wait…you really meant what you said earlier? You really want to do this kind of stuff with _me?_ ”

Rin stared at Makoto incredulously. “Are you kidding me? Why else do you think I’d come in here and start jacking off to the sight of you whimpering out my name in your sleep!?”

Makoto blinked back blankly. “Because you were being a good friend by coming in to check on me, but got distracted because I was having an erotic dream about you?”

Rin covered his face with his hands. “Seriously, Makoto—you’re as dense as a brick wall! No wonder you haven’t gotten yourself into a relationship yet…”

Makoto blushed as he stuttered out a jargoned response. “W—wait! That’s not—I mean! I don’t want one because, umm…well, I want _you_ —I mean! I’ve liked you for a long time, so, it doesn’t feel right to be with anyone else…”

Rin slowly lowered his hands from his face as he stared at Makoto in utter disbelief. “Wait—does that mean…you have _feelings_ for me?”

Makoto’s blush deepened as he attempted to shrink beneath Rin’s earnest gaze. “Y—yeah…I’ve always liked you, Rin.”

Rin adjusted his position in order to get a clearer view of Makoto’s expression. “You actually _**like**_ me?”

Makoto’s cheeks darkened still. “Y—yes…Is that okay?”

Rin gawked at Makoto, his mouth agape. His appearance frozen in a state of astonishment. 

“But…I always thought you liked _Haru_. That’s the whole reason I became his rival in elementary school! You were always going on and on about how he was such a great swimmer, and how talented he was—you never seemed to notice anyone else!”

Makoto’s dumbfounded expression reciprocated Rin’s from just moments earlier. “Rin! Wait, why…”

“I always tried to get you to notice me! I tried to beat Haru in freestyle because I thought that maybe if you saw I could beat him, you’d finally start paying attention to _**me.**_ ”

Rin grew increasingly self-conscious as he continued to reveal his true feelings from their shared childhood. He watched as an unknown expression flitted past Makoto’s painfully adorable, puppy-dog eyes. It could’ve been wishful thinking, but he thought he caught a glimpse of affection dancing across the landscape of his forest green hues.

“That’s why I wanted to join a relay with you two and Nagisa—I wanted to impress you, and learn how to become more like Haru—he was always so cool and carefree…I really admired him! But not in the way I thought you did…”

Rin lowered his gaze as his face twisted into a look of anguish. “I thought I would never be good enough to steal your attention away from Haru--there was no way a guy like me could compete with someone gifted like him…”

“Rin.” Makoto lovingly raised his hand to administer a caressing touch along Rin’s jutted cheekbones. “You never had to compete, because there was never any competition to begin with.”

Rin’s eyes widened in shock. He met Makoto’s gaze with a desperate look. He pled through his red orbs for Makoto to explain—to give him indisputable assurance that his feelings hadn’t been one-sided all of these years.

“Haru has always been my best friend—and he always will be.” Rin’s eyes remained focused on Makoto’s, unwavering. 

“But as for you, Rin…” Makoto broke away as his cheeks dusted a light crimson. “From the moment you stepped foot into our classroom, I _knew_ there was something special about you—I couldn’t look away.”

Rin felt his heart begin to race at an alarming pace. 

“There was something about you that drew me in—you were always such a bright light compared to everyone else—I knew you were someone extraordinary.” Makoto held onto Rin’s gaze: praying that his words would put any of Rin’s lingering doubts to rest.

“I wanted to be near you, to understand what made you burn as brightly as the sun…no one else has ever made me feel that way, Rin.” Makoto lifted his hand as he moved his fingers to cup the side of Rin’s face. “Only you.”

Rin felt a pool of tears begin to work their way to the corners of his eyes, before slipping past his lashes and trailing down his face. Makoto smiled affectionately, as he moved his thumb to wipe away and catch at the stray tears.

“Makoto…”

The taller boy smiled reassuringly as he tugged Rin’s head towards his chest—Rin willingly obliged the gesture, as he burrowed into Makoto’s broad chest.

“I’ve always loved you, Rin. I want nothing more than to be able to stand by your side and support you as you continue to burn brighter than any of your opponents. I just never said anything because I thought you deserved someone who could push you towards the Olympic stage—like Haru, or Sousuke…”

Rin lifted his head to send Makoto a deathly glare. Makoto chuckled in response, before running his hand through Rin’s lustrous hair. “I’m sorry for thinking that way, it’s just…I never thought someone as ordinary or docile as me could ever be good enough for someone as radiant and remarkable as you.”

Rin shifted to rest his chin against Makoto’s chest—his expression pained. “Makoto—do you honestly not realize how incredible you are? Or how easily people are drawn to you? I’m convinced it’s impossible for anyone in this world not to like you.”

Makoto laughed—the youthful octave of his voice filling the room with warmth. “I think you may be a bit biased on that one!”

“No. I’m not. Ask Haru and Sousuke if you don’t believe me—they’re both blunt as hell, and will tell you the same thing.”

Makoto smiled fondly at the boy lying snuggly on top of him.

“See? This is exactly why you’re too good for me—you’re going to spoil me more than I could ever deserve.” 

A slight blush painted itself along Rin’s cheeks. “Yeah, well, knowing you, anytime I try to act like a doting gentlemen, you’ll just return it tenfold—so _I’m_ the one who should be worried about being spoiled.”

Makoto chuckled once again, before running his hand tenderly through Rin’s silky hair. “Maybe we’re both doomed, then...”

Rin gathered up his courage to meet Makoto’s kind, intimate smile. “…So, does this mean we can finally be together?”

Rin forgot how to breathe as he watched Makoto’s face radiate with a youthful glow—the overflowing amount of joy he felt from hearing Rin’s words poured through his eyes and bright smile. 

“Only if you promise to let _me_ take care of _you_ next time one of us has an erotic dream.” Makoto wrapped his arms around his companion—pulling him closer as he enveloped him in a tight embrace.

Rin chuckled as he allowed himself to melt into Makoto’s strong and safe hold. “I suppose I can deal with that.” A genuine grin tugged at the corners of Rin’s lips. “Thank you for accepting me, Mako.” 

Makoto smiled as he rested his chin against the top of his partner’s head. “Of course, Rin. Thank _**you**_ for always being the light that guides me home.”

Rin couldn’t resist the grin that stretched along his cheeks. “And you say _I’m_ a hopeless romantic…” 

Makoto’s angelic laughter filled the air, as he tightened his grasp around Rin’s waist.

Feeling over-stimulated by the range of emotions he had experienced since sneaking into Makoto’s room, Rin began to melt into his companion’s safe embrace. 

The two continued to breathe in one anothers' confessions, and allowed their promises to sink deep into their lungs—the tenderness of their words washing over them like a warm blanket, as the newly developed spark between the two lovers lulled them into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love MakoRin...more than I ever expected to XD
> 
> Anyways, thank you Hayley, Nicole, Namie, and Hailey for encouraging me to post this, and for giving such wonderful responses to my dream XD haha!! Hopefully I gave it some justice X3
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments or suggestions at right---meow.tumblr.com, or just to talk MakoRin :3


End file.
